


When A Hunter And An Angel Drink...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Sam laughing at them, Silly, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Dean wants to be alone, but Cas turns up, and they begin to drink together. Drinking leads to all kinds of different activities that a drunk person would do. Sam comes home and tries to sober them up but to no success.





	When A Hunter And An Angel Drink...

Dean was sitting in the bunker at their dining table, with a bottle of scotch sitting in front of him and a glass wedged in his hold. He was planning on getting drunk tonight. He needed to escape his nightmares and his way of getting away from the reality of it all, was to drink himself stupid until he blacked out. He was alone and was hoping it would stay that way but just as he was beginning to soak his pain, the sound of the bunker door opening drowned his ears. Hmm, so much for getting drunk. After a few minutes Cas appeared in his field of vision. He groaned internally. He wanted to be alone, could he not just once be left alone, even just for one night. Cas as usual was in his over-excited moods.

“Hiya Dean, what are you doing?” he asked, his beige trench coming off.

“What does it look like Cas…?” Dean replied, as he downed a shot of scotch.

“Um… having some you time.” Cas said, doing that cute thing that Dean secretly loved, tilting his head to the side.

“Come sit down, come on. Have a drink.” Dean gestured to him.

They now took turns in shots, one for one. Dean grins like the Cheshire cat at Cas, who’s giggling uncontrollably at who knows what. Cas was drunk, and Dean thought he was being an adorable angel. Dean looked at Cas and frowned a bit.

"Are you drunk?" he asked slowly.

"I'm definitely not drunk." Cas said from where he was sitting on the chair in the living room, "Angels can't get drunk." he giggled.

Dean laughed. Before he knew it, they were outside, jumping and drunk dancing in the rain. Sam arrived home probably home 15 minutes after and noticed Dean and Cas now half naked jumping around like ballerinas out in the yard. Sam got out of the Impala and walked over to them.

“What are you two idiots doing?” Sam laughed.

“Dancing” Dean slurred… “Cas and I started drinking…”

“Dean, I’m not drunk…,” Cas paused… “Sam tell your brother that I'm not drunk!" he grumbled with the tiniest slur.

“I can’t say anything Cas, I wasn’t here.” Sam grinned.

“Now come on you two, come on inside now. You will catch colds out here in just your underwear and in the rain.” Sam scolded the two drunks.

“Aww, Sammy, don’t be such a party pooper.” Dean said sad, almost like a five-year old, that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“No, I’m serious Dean, you too Cas, come inside now.” Sam commanded, grabbing them both by the arm and dragging them back into the secure dry bunker.

Dean runs off immediately, Cas followed. While Sam unpacked the beer and food, he suddenly heard loud music playing from the bunkers living room. That could only mean one thing. Dean had pulled out the karaoke machine….

_‘He was a fast machine_  
_He kept his motor clean_  
_He was the best damn man I had ever seen_  
_He had the sightless eyes_  
_Telling me no lies_  
_Knockin' me out with those American thighs’_

Sam shuddered at Dean’s voice singing AC/DC at full sound in the living room. Next it was Cas’s turn to sing the next verse.

‘Taking more than he share  
Had me fightin' for air  
He told me to come but I was already there  
‘Cause the walls were shakin'  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you’

Sam laughed again before joining them in the lounge, but suddenly stops in the doorway when he see’s the sight in front of him. Both Dean and Cas were standing on the coffee table, microphones in one hand, and a glass of scotch in the other stumbling over the words appearing on the TV screen singing a bit off tempo and really off key. Cas and Dean were both drunk and it was too funny to stop him. Dean and Cas both sang the chorus together.

‘Shook me all night long  
'C'mon girlfriend  
'Oh yeah Shook me  
Said you shook me all night long  
'Oooh shook me’

Sam couldn’t stop laughing. Probably another hour of Dean going through some of his lifetime favourite hits, cherry pie, nothing else matters, back in black and a few others that Cas didn’t know, Sam had had enough of all of this, so he disappeared into his bedroom, which was the furthest away from the living room so hopefully he couldn’t hear it. It probably wasn’t a good idea leaving a drunk Dean and Cas on their own, but Sam couldn’t stand it anymore. Dean and Cas decide on sitting on the couch, just playing music on YouTube, and that’s where they stayed, drinking happily, and signing and drunk swaying along to the music. When Sam got up, probably about 2, maybe 3 hours after going to bed, he could still hear loud music playing in the living room.

“Idiots!” he muttered to himself before groaning and getting out of bed.

What Sam was expecting was completely different to what he came eye to eye with. He was expecting them to be doing something stupid but when he reached the living room, he actually found them passed out lying basically on top of each other on the couch. He laughed internally, tomorrow, he’d be sure to tell them what idiots they were being, but for now, he just covered them with a blanket, cleared the table of the empty glasses, and the scotch bottle that was nearly empty, and just left them be. They are going to he hungover as tomorrow, but that didn’t make him upset, he was going to make so much noise and make them feel like hell. He headed back to bed, and hoped they will learn their lesson getting drunk, and hoped Dean would learn his lesson getting Cas drunk.

 


End file.
